Return To Wonderland
by HellsTheTwerd
Summary: Alice jumps down again to be told to go back and find another champion. She brings back someone she only met hous ago, can they both do what they need to without to many hiccups or distractions. Surely it's not alot to ask for normal? Not in Wondrland.
1. Paradise Tea House

Return to wonderland (chap 1)

Disclaimer: don't own anything apart from Alexis

-------------------

Alpov

2 months after my return from wonderland I have made many a business  
deal with other countries with the aid of lord ascot. I missed every  
one in wonderland terribly I missed all their crazy antics.

I was in china in the paradise tea house drinking green tea it was  
quite different from the usual earl grey but I loved everything which  
was different. I noticed a girl no older than myself sit next to me  
with a green tea of her own.

"I see you like things which most don't" I said to the girl. She  
smiled flicked her medium length brown hair and nodded before saying.  
"Yes I do tend to like and think of things others wouldn't dare. I'm  
Alexis by the way." she held her hand out for me.  
"Alice." I thought it best to introduce myself since she did. "So what  
do you think of which others may never dream?" I couldn't help but  
wonder for the things I think are very odd indeed.

"Well I don't really know but I do wonder what it would be like if  
animals could talk. They always seem to be the best listeners."- Not  
from my experience-"what about you do you ever think of the weird and  
wonderful!"

"Of course. Some times 6 impossible things before breakfast" it has  
been so long since I have talked about the weird and wonderful so  
freely.  
"really like what exactly" Alexis asked.  
"That cat's can disappear." to name but one magical thing I have seen  
first hand.

"That doesn't sound too impossible. I had a cat once one moment he  
would be bye the fire the next at the window behind me. I don't view  
that as impossible rare and unlikely but not impossible." she seems to  
believe or think about many an impossible things as me.

"What was your cat called?" I asked  
"Chester, he was a tabby cat." how I would love to see the Cheshire cat  
again.

We continued on for that talking of all the impossible things for  
quite a while almost an hour or so. I had to leave to meet the harbour  
master to sort out some things of great importance but we agreed to  
meet up later at the same place for afternoon tea, I found her a lot  
like me in many ways.

After I finished business with the harbour master I still had 2 or 3  
hours till I was to meet up with Alexis again so I decided to take a  
walk around the streets. I decided to take a Stroll down the  
high street even though all the shops were closed.

I heard before I saw the patter of paws behind me at first I thought  
it was a dog as there are many a stray in this city. The pattering of  
the paws sounded right next to me I snuck a glance sideways and met  
eyes with the White rabbit.

He smiled then took off down the street; it seems every time we meet  
he runs away from me though I can't remember the first time. I went  
after him hopefully to arrive at wonderland and all of my best friends.  
He was winding down the streets till he came to a dead end.

He looked at me winked and hopped down a hole in the ground I went to  
the hole so I could continue to fallow him. The hole was near  
identical to the one at Croft manner apart from the old dying tree.

I sat on the edge of the hole preparing myself for the drop. I  
shuffled forward so I was only just in china then I dropped. I went  
spiralling down the hole passing books, beds and barrels. This fall  
always seems to take the longest of time when really at the most is a  
minuet.

I landed in the room between worlds. Now unlike the last time I knew  
exactly what to do I picked the key off the table and placed it near  
the miniature door I grabbed the bottle and the small cake.

I took a sip and shrank down to the size I needed to fit through the  
door. Once I passed through the door and pulled my dress through I  
took a small nibble of cake and grew to my normal size.

I then stared at the beauty which is wonderland. And remembered the  
wonders for which I've experienced. I then set off in search of my  
friends.

-------------------

Please review

Please tell me if there is anything you want to happen or not happen.  
Plus I'm not sure who I should pair with who though I have a few ideas.

HellsTheTwerd


	2. HatterNapped

Return to wonderland (chap 2)

Disclaimer: don't own anything 

This is a really long chap over 2000 words enjoy.

Alpov

I was trying to follow the same path as I had done before to find the  
hatters tea party. The path was completely deserted there was very  
little noise from the surrounding woods which was quite unsettling.

I came to a clearing which was the very one the tea party is always  
held except no one was there is usually at least one of my dear  
friends would be here but no, no-one not a single soul. I decided to take off in  
search of the White queens castle though I have very little idea as to  
were exactly it could be.

I decided to try and follow the path which I began to travel the  
previous journey here. I got to the ruins of the old town and there  
roaming around the ruins sniffing around was the Bandersnatch.

A light breeze blew from behind me toward direction of the  
Bandersnatch, the Bandersnatch caught my scent on the breeze and I and  
the Bandersnatch froze. The Bandersnatch slowly rose it's head in my  
direction.

He slowly approached me and I remained still so as not to startle him  
and get eaten which would be most unfortunate as I have yet to see my  
good friends. The closer he got the more nervous I become. He didn't  
stop till he was right in my face, he sniffed my hair then looked me  
in the eye.

Now I know when animals are quite that you have to worry and in  
wonderland I believe that statement is entirely correct as most of the  
animals here never seem to shut up. The Bandersnatch licked the side  
of my face to which I let out a giggle.

"Well hello glad to see you remember me as well as I remember you" I  
said whilst patting the top of his head delicately "do think you would  
be able to the White queens castle?" I asked. The Bandersnatch turned  
to the side and motioned me to climb on his back I did so.

I situated myself in-between his shoulder blades and grabbed two  
handfuls of fur to keep myself firmly on his back as he ran to the  
White queens castle. We passed through all the different terrains of  
wonderland.

The ride was much shorter than I would except, I suppose it was because  
I was heading the right way in the first place. Upon arriving at the  
castle we were met by a group of rather defensive guards.

"Hey hey hey" I shouted till the put their spears down. I hopped off  
the Bandersnatch. "Thank you. Now may I please speak with the White  
queen?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Who are you?" asked one of the guards in a deep ruff voice.  
"Well I'm Alice." I stated simply.  
"What kind of Alice?" the same guard asked.  
"The Alice that has been here to wonderland twice before" it seemed to  
dawn on them who I was by the 'awe''s that were going on even though I  
couldn't see there facial features because of the helmets.

They soon apologised and let me and the Bandersnatch through. We  
began to walk down the path towards the palace doors when a group of  
people walked in front of us and judging by the look of them they were  
part of the royal court.

At the front was the White queen it seemed as though she and her court  
were discussing something rather serious. There was a man around my age  
who stood out from the rest and not just because of his midnight blue  
cloths or his shocking black hair he just did stand out for no reason.

He turned and looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and felt the  
blush creep up onto my checks I felt butterflies in my stomach-I  
wonder if this mean I fancy him?. He turned away and pushed his way to  
the front he then whispered something to the queen.

The rest of the group then left leaving the queen and the wonderfully  
charming boy-did I just think that?- they started to walk towards us.  
The queen gave me a quick embrace before speaking.

"It is so good to have you back Alice." she said in her floatie voice.  
"It's good to be back your majesty" I said with a little curtsey.  
"How rude of me this is my adoptive son Adrian. Adrian Alice Alice  
Adrian" she introduced us he took my hand and kissed it. That simple  
touch sent the butterflies fluttering.

"How about the Bandersnatch goes to the stables to get some food he  
look absolute famished" she spoke whilst signalling for one of her  
guards. "How about we discuss why I sent the White rabbit up to search  
for you?" I nodded.

She took my hand and lead me to the throne room where we were going to  
discuss why exactly she sent the whit rabbit in search of me. I kept  
sneaking glances in Adrian's direction and sometimes I would catch him  
looking at me to which I would blush then quickly look away.

We entered the throne room and sat down the queen in the large centre  
throne Adrian to her right and me to her left. We were served some  
refreshments before the queen began to tell me why she sent the white  
rabbit to find me.

"Alice" her voice sounded as if she was stressed. "The reason I sent  
the White rabbit after you is because the red queen is returning" my  
mouth hung open in a small 'o' "that is not all my dear. The  
jabberwocky which you slayed despite is masculine voice was in fact a  
female. And it had twins." my mouth with each sentence grew bigger and  
bigger which is not the most attractive facial expression.

"The twins want revenge against us. But they have teamed up with the  
red queen and are planning on attacking in around 5 days." the queen  
now had out the oraculum and was unrolling it. "This is what will  
happen if you fight both the jabberwockies alone" she pointed to one  
picture which was a bloody battle field all that stood were the red  
queens side. "But there is a way we would defeat them. You go back to  
the surface and find another champion to save us and to battle with  
you." she pointed to another picture with me and another girl with  
dark medium hair both beheading a jabberwocky.

"So do we know the name of the girl?" I asked to get some more  
information. The queen shook her head. "Age?" she shook her head again  
"anything?" she nodded her head then began to tell me what she knew.  
"She is very similar to you in personality. And slightly ahead of her  
time from what we have gathered. But otherwise nothing." well that has shortened the list down I can only think of one person like me in any way but she doesn't seem  
ahead of her time.

"So how are you going to send me back?" I asked the white queen  
produced a small vile with what reminded me of the jabberwocky blood.  
"Jabberwocky blood. You will appear in the same place from which you  
came. Please to come back in as soon as you can." she pleaded at the  
end.

I popped the top and took a small sip and began to slowly fade back to  
china. I appeared in the alley, I began to walk back down the  
high street to the paradise tea house to meet up with Alexis. I arrived  
at the tea house and Alexis was already sitting at the table with a  
tea in hand. I sat down next to her and said hi.

"Hi" she replied turning to face me she looked at me in shock. "What  
happened to your hair?" she asked picking something out of it.  
"I fell." which was true when you think of it though jumped may be a better description.  
"Well you should be more careful. Any way had any interesting thoughts  
lately?" she changed the subject to a completely different topic.

"Alexis. How much do you trust me?" now for the hard stuff.  
"With my life probably even though we've only known each other for a  
few hours. You just have this like aura around you. Why do you ask  
though?"

"Come on" I said grabbing her hand and leading her to the door.  
"May I ask were we are going?" she asked once we were on the high street.  
"not until we get there just trust me we will be safe" I hope at least.  
"Well hurry up because I've heard of young women getting rapped down  
this area of town. So that small statement saying we will be safe may not exactly be accurate" she seemed more concerned for me than her self when she said that but why is the question I would like answered.

We turned down the alley which I had been down earlier that same day.  
It was quite dark now so I was quite worried. I checked behind us and  
two men were approaching us and quick. Alexis then turned and saw them  
she pushed me behind her quickly, I don't know what makes her think that I should be behind her as I am a good few inches taller than her.

The two men began to talk in Chinese unfortunately it wasn't mandarin  
Chinese Which I am quite fluent in though I am still pretty restricted. The started to approach us faster trapping us in the alley. Alexis put her hands out in front of her but  
not as if she were going to protect her face more like she was ready to fight.

She began talking the same language as the two men but in a much  
harsher tone. The men laughed and made a grab for her she grabbed one  
of the men's arms and twisted it while kicking the other in the stomach  
sending him flying in to the wall he must of hit his head because he  
didn't move. Alexis was still fighting the other man he went to make  
another grab for her but she slipped out of the way and hit the back  
of his head. She must of hit a pressure point as he was rendered  
unconscious instantly.

"Can we go now?" she asked putting Spock of hair behind her ear.  
"Well I see what she meant now." I muttered under my breath.  
"What was that?" Alexis asked.  
"Nothing let's go." I pulled her over to the hole and motioned for her  
to go down first. She gave me a questioning look before complying and  
hopping down. I followed soon a moment after.

Alexis wasn't screaming she was laughing quite loudly which I'm pretty  
sure I didn't do my first or second trip down the hole. We came to the  
room between world and Alexis was still laughing hysterically even though we had just crashed through a floor/ceiling then we were flipped onto the other floor/ceiling.

"So where are we?" Alexis asked after her laughter had subsided.  
"Wonderland. Well the room in-between worlds really but same  
difference." I said. I went over to the table and noticed a small not  
addressed to me.

_'Dear Alice_

Please use the door which has the White star on as it will take you  
directly to my castle. I will meet you at the throne room when you  
arrive I have some grave news for you.

White queen'  
  
I started to breath heavily I hope the news isn't too bad hopefully  
it's something minor like Adrian has a cold or something but there is  
one way to find out. I looked around the room for the door with the  
White star on once I spotted it I grabbed the cake and drink because  
they are always useful.

"This way." I pulled Alexis over to the door, which was still giggling and looking around aimlessly. We stepped through and we seemed to be in some sort of bedroom in the castle. We quickly made our way to the door and exited into the hall. We bumped into the White rabbit, literary.

"By gorge your early" he exclaimed.  
"Early is better than late" I defended.  
"so he can talk" Alexis asked.  
"Yes I can talk I can speak English and French. But may i ask why you  
are here?" he asked.  
"I don't know ask Alice. But I think it's rather important as she  
dragged me here." she gave me a glare when she said I dragged her  
here. Which to be fair I did. "Plus you had to drag me down that  
alley. You really shouldn't have done that that's the red dragons area  
they are not nice one bit."

"Was that who the two men were?" I asked  
"Yhea but they were the lower ranking ones so it was pretty easy to be able to protect  
us." obviously the alley is not a safe place for two young girls.

"Excuse me but if you are done the White queen really needs to see  
you." the White rabbit said hopping off. We followed him to the throne  
room. Once we arrived the White queen came over to greet us.

"Hello Alice. And who is your friend?" she asked in her airy voice.  
"Alexis, your majesty." Alexis said with a slight curtsy.  
"Well welcome to wonderland Alexis."  
"Your majesty may I ask what the news is?" I asked  
"yes well as I said before the Red queen has made a return." I  
nodded "well she has kidnapped the hatter" I let out a little sob.

"As you know you can not rescue him because if the red queen doesn't  
recognise you then knave most certainly would." I started to full out  
cry. Alexis hugged me tightly to try and comfort me though it was no  
use.

--------------

Hope you like it more to come :)

HellsTheTwerd 


	3. Love Lexis

Return to wonderland (chap 3)

Disclaimer: don't own anything apart from Alexis and Adrian.

-------------------

Alpov

"your majesty" Alexis started "would I be able to rescue the hatter?"  
I stopped crying and stared at Alexis completely shocked she would  
offer to do such a thing she doesn't even know what she would be  
getting into.

Alepov

I have no idea what I may have let myself in for but I have fought of  
many a foe since I moved to china 3 years ago. But I'm pretty sure  
they are nothing compared to the red queen.

"Alexis we couldn't ask you to do that it's quite dangerous." Alice  
said with the odd tear falling down her cheek.  
"I figured out that much, but you saw how I fought the two men in the  
alley." I said  
"yes but the red queen is far worse. And when you get there the hatter  
may not even be alive." her voice broke at the end and she began to  
bawl like a baby.  
"Well at least let me try I will be able to get him out if he is  
alive." I said while thinking of any possible plans. "Do you have a  
map of the red queen's castle?" I asked the White queen. She nodded and  
a blood hound came in with a scroll in his jaws. The White queen  
handed me the scroll and I unrolled it to reveal the plans of the red  
queen's castle.

I began to search through the plans looking for anything which could  
help. I found that there was a small trap door in the kitchen which  
seemed to lead to outside the castle Walls. Whilst I was looking at  
the map I was configuring a plan on how I could rescue the hatter.

"What dose the hatter do as a career?" I asked.  
"He makes hats dear." the queen giggled.  
"Is there anything which the red queen respects or admires in a  
person?" I asked I needed to know what she respects so I don't get my  
butt thrown in jail.

"yes she admires people who have something unusually large." she said.  
"Well I don't have anything unusually larges..." I trailed off  
"well you could always use some of this" Alice sniffed whilst handing  
me a cake which said eat me. "It makes you grow but you would only  
need a nibble."  
"Ok. I have a question though. Would my cloths grow with me?" I asked  
"no. But we still have Alice's dress from when she last ate some of  
the cake and grew." the White queen said. She went over to a glass  
case which held a red dress. She opened the case and passed it to me.

"When you eat the cake position the dress so you grow into it. You can  
ride the Bandersnatch there. He will wait for you in the surrounding  
woods all you will have to do is give three whistles and he will come  
to you." she said.

"Well I better get going then." I said. The queen nodded and took me  
to the stables where the Bandersnatch was. It was a huge bear cross  
snow leopard type thing. It looked at me then its tongue lolled out the  
side of his mouth. He turned to the side and the queen told me to get  
on. I situated myself between his shoulder blades and folded the dress  
up in my lap.

We set off in the direction of the red queen's castle. The Bandersnatch  
was very fast and we arrived about a mile away from the castle so I  
could change and grow. The dress fit my larger body perfectly. I began  
to walk the rest of the way to the castle. Upon arriving I was met by  
some card guards.

"Who goes there?" one asked in a deep voice.  
"Lexis. I am a dress maker and was wondering if the queen would like a  
personal dress maker." I tried to sound timid even though I towered  
over the card men.  
"We will ask the queen." I waited for some one to return and tell me  
what was happening.

"The queen will let you make dresses for her." the same guard said  
opening the doors. The queen was waiting for me not far into the  
grounds. I curtseyed to show some respect for her though I doubt she  
actually deserved any.

"What is your name?" she demanded in a nasal voice.  
"Lexis. Your majesty." I answered.  
"Very good I understand you are a dress maker correct" I nodded. "is  
there anything you would need to make the dresses." that was exactly  
what I needed to hear.  
"Yes your majesty. I would need a hat maker as an assistant as all my  
dresses are complete with hats." I said  
"very well. One of the guards will show you to the workshop and the hat  
maker will be sent up in a few minuets.

One of the card guards came up to me and showed me where the workshop  
was. It had a few mannequins around the room, a fabric cutting table in  
the middle of the room there was also rolls of fabric propped up  
against the Walls. I started to design a dress which I would leave  
here along with a taunting note.

I was half way through the design when the hatter came in.

MHpov

I was in my cell reminiscing about the days when I would be at the tea  
party throwing cakes around and drinking my weight in tea ten times  
over. When a card guard came in.

"Hatter!" he growled "you are to help the queens new dress maker." he  
opened my cell door and pushed me out. He and another guard escorted  
me to the workshop. Once we were there they removed my hand cuffs and  
sent me in.

An abnormally large brunette was leaning over a piece of paper drawing  
something. When she noticed my presence she greeted me though still bent  
over here drawing.

"Mr. Hatter. I believe." she spoke in a slightly airy voice though not  
as airy as the White queen's.  
"Yes" I said she looked up at me and beckoned me over  
"I understand you are quite close to a friend of mine." she whispered.  
"Just to let you know she is with the White queen"  
"Alice is here?" I whispered back. She nodded.  
"Yep and I'm here to bust you out." she said with a smirk which I  
retuned glad to know I would be out of here soon.

"so Mr. Hatter do you think you would be able to make a hat to match  
this dress?" she said louder so the guards outside would be able to  
here.  
"I believe I could" I said at the same volume. Lexis then got up and  
grabbed some fabric and began to make a dress. I looked at her drawing  
it was a design for a rather eccentric dress. I came up with a few  
possible ideas for hats and set to work making one.

The sun had set when one of the guards came in. "excuse me miss but we  
have a room set up for you and we need to take the hatter back to his  
cell." he said.  
"I'm sorry but we are going to have to stay in here all night if we  
wish to get the dress and hat completely finished" she said quite  
calmly. The guard nodded and left.

She went to the door and put her ear against it. She checked her dress  
then nodded. She went over to the table with the pad on and wrote  
something down.

"You finished the hat?" she asked I nodded. "Put it on top of the  
mannequin." I did what she asked which I very rarely do. She then came  
over with a sheet of paper and pinned it to the dress it said 'love  
Lexis and Hatter' in large lettering.

She went over to the door and checked both directions before motioning  
me over. She stepped out then walked down the corridor to the left  
she started to run and I followed not far behind through the twists  
and turns. We arrived at the kitchen and she started to look around  
the floor and under the tables.

She pushed the table in the middle out of the way and opened a trap  
door. She took out a small vile out and took a sip and shrank. She  
twisted the back of the dress and pulled out a ribbon and tied it  
around the top of the dress.

"Go on go down." she said whilst pointing to the trap door I did as I  
was told again which is rare for me to do especially twice in one day.  
She hopped down after me then we made our way through the dark passage.

We soon made it out and as soon as we were out she made three very  
loud whistles and the Bandersnatch came barrelling out of the trees. We  
climbed on the Bandersnatch I was behind her.

"So may I know the name of my rescuer?" I asked her.  
"Alexis" the name suited her. We were making our way through underland quickly and arrived at the White queen's castle not long after we  
set off.

We were greeted by the White queen, Alice and some of my other  
friends. We were soon both encased in group hugs.

"See I told you I'd get him back." Alexis said to Alice when they were  
hugging. We were told to get some rest by the White queen.

---------------

Hope you enjoyed it

HellsTheTwerd 


	4. I Will Steal Your Hat!

Return to wonderland (chap 4)

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Alexis and Adrian.

----------------

MHpov

the next day Alexis and I were in the workshop. Alexis was making  
herself some leather armour. We talked very little and the silence was  
killing me.

"So Alexis. What is your life like up top?" I asked to fill the silence.  
"Rather depressing." she said with a sigh.  
"Tell me about it" I said trying to get her to talk.  
"I don't want to unload all my crap onto you." she huffed.  
"Please" I said with my best puppy dog eyes which I learnt from one of  
Bayard's pups

"fine but if I start crying your going to have to comfort Me." she  
said before she started her story. "When I was 16 my mother fell  
pregnant. She had quite a ruff pregnancy really bad morning sickness  
terrible mood swings everything basically. She died during child birth  
she had a boy we called him Archie he was gorgeous. A year after he was  
born he died he had a lung infection, he died chocking on his own  
vomit. My family was a mess especially my father as Archie was the  
last reminder he had of my mother. A few months later my father died  
from depression." she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"After that my brother Adrian and I were sent to live in china  
with one of my father's business partners who he trusted completely. A  
few weeks after our arrival Adrian went missing. I was broken I barley  
ate or talked. One night I was walking home after dark I should have  
known better. A man was following me he ended up cornering me in a  
dark alley. He tried to rape me." Alexis was sobbing now so I went  
over to hug her.

"He didn't get very far I was badly bruised though. My uncle he was  
coming home from a club when he saw me pushed against the alley  
begging the man to stop. My uncle pulled the man off me and sent him  
packing. He carried me home whilst I was sobbing the next day he  
decided I should learn to defend myself so he taught me Kung-fu and  
judo so I would be able to protect my self against the thugs. It's  
been about three years since then and my life is still rubbish I still  
have to beat my way out of alleys but it's happening less often now."  
She was still sobbing uncontroably into my shirt.

I held tightly onto her till her crying stopped I didn't even talk the  
rest of the time we were in there. I didn't want to upset her plus  
there was some weird tension in the air between us which I was trying to identify.

Alepov

I was sorry for dumping all of that on him but truth be told it helped  
a lot to let it all out and get it off my chest. After I told him I  
stayed quiet apart from my sobbing which subsided after a few minuets.  
I went back to making my armour I was following a roman design which I  
remembered from a history book.

It was simple dark brown leather it wouldn't stop swords on its  
own so I put a metal plate underneath to offer more protection. I knew  
to fight the jabberwocky which the queen had told me about this morning  
I would be using a swords. Which is ok because I also dabbled in  
samurai sword fighting.

After much deliberation I decided I should apologies to the Hatter  
for unloading all my problems on him. "Look Hatter I'm sorry. For  
unloading every thing on you." I said in a quite voice  
"No it's fine Alexis. It's good to get stuff of your chest every now  
and again." he said reassuringly.  
"Thanks" I said in an even smaller voice.  
"Come here" he said in a soft voice. I went over and the Hatter  
enveloped me in a tight hug much like the first hug he gave me. I felt  
a small current pass between us where our body's touched, I don't know  
what it means but I do know I like it.

After a few moments we pull away and head down to dinner skipping and  
arms linked. We were giggling the whole time till we came across  
Alice and a very familiar boy.

MHpov

we were skipping arm in arm down to dinner when we came across Alice  
and Adrian the queen's adoptive son hand in hand. Alexis stopped as  
soon as she saw them. She and the boy were staring intently at one  
another before she went running to him squealing. She jumped into his  
arms and hugged him tightly and started calling him names.

".....you idiotic moronic moron." she mumbled. "I missed you so much"  
she continued to mumble stuff to him and I felt a weird fire in my  
belly I wonder what that is.

"I missed you so much too" he said back and the fire increased. Alexis  
let go of him and punched him in the arm and called him a few more  
names. "Yhea I probably deserve that but you can't be that mad now can  
you." he said  
"you want to bet" Alexis said.  
"5 on the girl" said March as he came out of his room. Adrian  
glared at him and Alexis laughed she has a pretty laugh.  
"Bring it" Adrian said evidently annoyed  
"my pleasure sweetie. Just so you know I've picked up a few tricks."  
Alexis smirked. "Same rules first one pinned for 5 second loses."  
Adrian nodded. How do they know each other?

Adrian went to tackle Alexis and she just danced out of the way, he  
tried again with similar results. Alexis grabbed his arm and twisted it  
behind his back and pinned him.  
"Jesus you've let your self go." Alexis said.  
"not me little sis" so that's how they know each other "you just  
learnt a few moves."  
"you know you owe him 5....something now" Alexis giggled whilst  
straighten her hair.  
"Yhea I'll give it to him later" he said with a laugh.

We all then went down to dinner. Myself and Alexis sat next to each  
other on the left of the queen whilst Alice and Adrian sat on the  
right. The queen was quite surprised to find out that Alexis and  
Adrian were brother and sister her face was a picture.

After dinner we all talked about everything and anything. Alexis and  
Adrian caught up and me and Alice took a walk around the grounds  
chatting.  
"So when your eyes are purple what dose that mean?" Alice asked  
completely out of the blue.  
"Err...I'm not sure I think it might be jealousy. Why?" I asked.  
"Well when Alexis and Adrian hugged your eyes went purple. So do you  
like Alexis?" Alice questioned  
"no" do I? Don't know maybe.  
"Hatter you need to learn not to talk out loud plus maybe always means  
yes" Alice walked away from me as soon as she said it.

I walked after her pondering if I really did like her in the way Alice  
was implying. I probably did she is very beautiful and is very  
talented, who wouldn't like her? I asked myself.

I made my way back to my room to think over the possibility of liking  
Alexis in the way Alice suggested. I threw myself face down on my bed  
and started to think. I thought over how talented and beautiful Alexis  
is and weather or not I do actually like her in that way I pretty sure  
I do but I'm not sure.

"Well dear friend if you're not sure about something you could always ask  
me" Chessum purred stupid cat.  
"Go away and let me think" I said into the pillow.  
"I'm sure I would be able to help you." stupid persistent cat.  
"I doubt you would." I mumbled. Just before there was a knock at the  
door. "Come in" I said not bothering to get up.

I heard foot falls come in my direction they stopped right next to me.  
A few moments after they stopped I felt my hat being plucked from my  
head I sat bolt upright to see Alexis with my hat on her head.

"Hey no fair." I whined  
"oh it's completely fair honey" she said.  
"Give me it back" I said whilst getting off the bed.  
"Nope" she said popping on the 'p' "you're going to have to come and  
get it" she adopted a defensive crouch. I made a run for her but she  
evaded me and began to run to the other side of the room.  
"Hey you said you wanted it. You're going to have to do better if you're  
going to get it." Chessum was on the bed still and was giggling like a  
girl.  
"Yes you're going to have to do better than that dear Hatter" Chessum  
said.

I made another grab for Alexis and failed this time she was stood on  
the bed near Chessum. I made another grab for her and caught her legs  
as she tumbled to the bed. "My hat back please" I said. She huffed  
and placed the hat back on my head. "Why thank you my dear" I said.  
She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. I laughed at her  
childish behaviour.

She turned her face to me and pouted. Her lips looked so soft and  
sweet I don't know how it happened it just did. I leaned down and  
pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away as soon as I realised what I  
did and scrambled to the other side of the room. How could I be so  
stupid just kissing her like that totally unacceptable and definitely not  
very gentlemanly.

"Hatter" Alexis whispered. I just put my head down further. "Hatter  
just looks at me" she said and I just shook my head. I heard her light  
footfalls coming up behind me. "I'll take your hat again." she flicked  
my hat and I just shrugged I didn't care. "Fine then I'll give your  
hat to the cat that was here when I came in." I looked up at her and  
her face was completely serious. "Good now you're looking at me. May I  
ask why you kissed me?" I shrugged as I had no idea myself. "Right may  
I ask you another question?" I nodded "can you kiss me?" before I  
could register what was happening her lips were on mine.

Our lips moved in sync my arms wrapped around her waist and her hands  
tangle in my hair. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which  
she granted; my tongue explored her mouth she tasted so sweet. We only  
pulled away when we needed to breathe.

"Curse the need to breath." I muttered when we stopped kissing to  
which Alexis just nodded.  
"Just wait till I tell Alice" Chessum said from the bed.  
"What the hell I thought you evaporated?" I said letting go of Alexis.  
"Well I heard Alexis was going to give me your hat but now I have  
something far better to share with the world." he evaporated once he  
finished his little speech.

"Well I'm going to be having a fun conversation with my brother."  
Alexis said. "He might even want to have a little chat with you." she  
said whilst tickling my ear.  
"Do you think he'll be mad?" I asked getting slightly nervous.  
"maybe but I'm sure I can tell Alice to tell my brother to not push  
you out a window." she said whilst giggling.  
"Oh so you think it would be funny if I got pushed out a window." I  
said taking her in my arms.  
"Kinda yes" she said twirling he finger in my hair.  
"Well if he did I wouldn't be able to do this." I said bring my lips  
to hers. I heard the door open and froze; I broke away from the kiss  
to see Alice smiling brightly in the door.

Alexis looked to the door and blushed once she saw Alice there.  
Chessum was behind her with a large smirk plastered on his face. "The  
White queen has set up a small training session and would like you  
both to attend once you have stopped sucking face that is." Alice said  
then swept out the room. I turned back to Alexis and laughed. She soon  
joined me and we were laughing leaning on each other for support.

"We should get going" Alexis said pulling away and dragging me out of  
my room. In the training room there was only Alice, Adrian and us this  
is surely going to be interesting. Adrian threw a sword over to Alexis  
and smirked when she caught it. He grabbed his own sword.

-------------

Hope it was up to your standers.

HellsTheTwerd


End file.
